


And Follow Through

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blindfolds, Bondage, Community: femslash100, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Forced Orgasm, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash100's Kinks Drabble Cycle<br/>Prompt: punishment</p><p>Sequelish to Make a Choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Follow Through

Kat hadn't done it on purpose this time - her hand had pressed the joystick in the wrong direction before overcorrecting. Starbuck had let her shower, sleep, get through a whole other shift before she ordered Kat to report, letting the fear build.

Starbuck blindfolded her before she bound her, and Kat could hear people entering the room. The last sound she heard was the hatch clanging shut and Starbuck's voice.

"No touching. You can make it go harder or you can draw it out, but she has to come for every single one of you before anybody leaves this room. Anybody not okay with that, eject now."

She felt Starbuck's hands in her hair, shoving ear plugs in, and then it was just the beat of her heart and the soothing shoosh of her circulating blood.

Starbuck held her hair tight, Kat's cheek against the rough surface of Starbuck's duty blues. The buzz started out slow, almost too slow, and Kat groaned. She'd never last. After the first three, Kat tasted blood on her lips. After the next four, Kat's entire body was shaking. Two more, and she choked on her own tears and spit. She shuddered and cried out, and the pain stopped.

A moment of nothing. The air moved around her, and she felt the room emptying.

Starbuck yanked the plugs out of Kat's ears, and let her lean while she untied her. Kat dropped to the floor, exhausted.

"Next time, I'll let them touch you."

_Gods, no!_


End file.
